Robot Body-How Much is it Worth?
by Endeavor16
Summary: *spoilers for season 6 of Ninjago* After forgetting something important, Zane realizes that he wants his old body back. Jay and Nya tell Zane about Echo Zane. Now the ninja are on yet another quest! EDIT: Story ends at chapter 12 and continues in my other story, Father's Love: Leaving You.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Who are you talking about? Is something wrong?

Jay's P.O.V.

It was dinner time, and I cannot believe what happened today. Or, maybe it was the last two weeks. I honestly have no idea. Was Nadakan really released? Does Nya really still love me? I hope she does.

I looked at my side, Nya was standing there. I smiled at her. Maybe the answer was yes. She leaned closer to me and whispered, "We have so much to tell the others." I nodded. "Of course we do, we're the only ones who still remember what happened." She shrugged.

"Time for dinner everyone!" I glanced up and saw Kai on the mast of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. He was shouting out everyone's name in turn. "Sensei! Cole! Jay! Nya! Lloyd! Misako! Come and get it!" Nya looked at me in confusion. "Wait, isn't it my night to cook?" I thought about it a minute. So, if it was a Tuesday when Nadakan was released, "It's Zane's night to cook!" I realized. "Oh yeah. Ugg."

When Zane got his new body, he lost a lot of his memories, one of which included his memory of how to cook. I groaned. Realizing yet again that no one on this ship knew how to cook.

Of course, we, meaning Nya and I, had to tell the story. Sensei and Misako had to explain, or re-explain, what a Djinn was to the others. Everyone's reactions were different. Lloyd didn't believe that the police would do any of that stuff. Cole was surprised that he stayed alive that long. Kai was enraged and chased me around the room when we got to the end of the story. Nya separated us.

Although, I thought the most interesting reaction was from Zane. He didn't know anything about Echo Zane. "I would have thought your father would have told you." I said.

That night, we all went our separate ways. Nya took Kai to the boy's bedroom to continue calming him down. I tried to help, but he punched me in the gut.

"Do I have to sleep in the same room as him tonight?" I asked Cole when we were getting ready. "Probably. Your bed is in there." I stalked off to go to bed. "No way!" I stepped one foot into the room and Kai decided to set my pants on fire. "You are not sleeping in the same room as me. Go away!" Kai screamed.

I sighed and took my stuff outside on the deck. "Stupid Kai. Can't take anything." I laid down a dark blue blanket. "Hothead." I put down my pillow and rolled over. I closed my eyes and started to think. "Wow." I breathed. "Today happened." I like to talk to myself before I go to bed. I babbled on for a good ten minutes before starting to fall asleep.

"Jay?" I sat up blearily. "What? I'm awake." I yawned. I haven't even fallen asleep yet, went my mind. A figure stepped up the stairs. "Nya?" I tilted my head. What was she doing up at this hour? "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I got kicked out."

"By who?"

"Kai."

"I think they're asleep. Maybe you can go back in?"

"Meh. Kai will just beat me up in the morning."

Nya smiled. "What?" Now I was awake, and wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. "You can come with me if you want. I think I have a pullout." I winced. "Did I say something?" She sat down next to me, concern filling her eyes. "I kinda knew you would say that. But won't Kai beat me up for sleeping in your room?" She whispered something in my ear. "Really? I'll take you out to a nice restaurant. A very nice restaurant." A yawn interrupted my speech. "Once we get some sleep."

Nya took my blanket and I took my pillow. We trudged off to her room, trying not to wake the others. Her room was red with blue trimming. She had repainted it from the last time I saw it. I was too tired to bask in the glory of being back in Nya's bedroom.

The black haired girl pulled out the bed. I took my blanket from her and made my bed. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." Nya shifted on her feet. I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "Never mind." She took my hand. "No no. I'm sorry, it'll just take me a bit to get use to having a boyfriend again." I nodded. Yup. I understood. "Same. You know what, I'm just going to go to sleep now."

There was an awkward silence that overcame us as we sat in our beds. Finally, I turned to Nya and gave a small hug. "Goodnight." I whispered. She smiled and her breathing steadied. I waited a few minutes for a response. "Guess not. It's going to take awhile." I slurred before letting the darkness overwhelm me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hello... Umm... I guess this is technically my first real fanfiction, as it continues after season 6. These chapters are going to vary a lot more in length than my other stories. I'm not very good at writing in first person, if you can't tell, so it might take me a long while to figure out how to do it correctly. So yeah. Tell me if I should continue! If not, give your review below.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Symbolism

Kai's P.O.V.

"I don't care! You knew what would happen!" I screamed. To my horror Jay had once again ruined my perfect morning. "Jay! I told you to go sleep outside last night. Did you listen to me? NO! You went and slept in Nya's room!" I barely took into consideration that my poor sister was slumped against the wall trying to cover herself.

"But she..."

"No buts!"

Jay grumbled and took his stuff out. He lumbered across the room, stuck out his tongue at me, and left. "JAY!" Oh he is going to get it! "Kai! Stop." I tried to move but Nya held me fast. She was hugging my arms like they were her teddy bears, or like Jay... I shook my head. He had already broken her heart once, I was not going to let it happen again. Not after she died...

"Come on and cool off. Go take a shower or something." She shoved me in her bathroom. "Stupid little sisters thinking that their moms." I slammed the door behind me, but not before I heard a, "I heard that!" from Nya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At breakfast, I noticed that Zane was acting a little off. He was quiet. I didn't really think much of it. The only thing he said was, "So Jay, Nya, did my father really build a replacement, uh, me?" Jay had closed his eyes and repeated the one statement that defines Ninjago, "The past is the past, Zane. It will be fine."

Jay stood up. "Okay everyone, I have an announcement. I am going out tonight." The others murmured to themselves. "Why?" I asked, speaking from everyone's minds. "Uh, no reason..." I narrowed my eyes. "What is this about? Is it about Nya?" I stood up. My temper had risen once again. Nya looked away. "Kai! Seriously, stop!" Jay came up behind me and lifted my arm. He put it on his shoulder.

"I know you don't like the idea of me going out with Nya again, but we've gotten over the past. Please. You have to believe me." I turned away. "No, I'll never forgive you for what you did to my family." I opened the door and walked out.

The clouds were beginning to build around the ship. A storm, I thought. Good. Maybe the wind will calm me. "Kai, I sense something is wrong beyond your control." I straightened. "No, it's just that I..." I paused, trying to find the right words. "Yes. There is something wrong. The world seems out of balance. It doesn't seem right." I was still turned toward the clouds. They were thickening. "I see you have grown wiser in your years. We all have."

"But this is something new. We've only ever had this issue once before. When Garmadon's Mega Weapon was destroyed. Now none of us can remember what happened." I stopped. "Do you think we can recover memories?" I turned to see Zane's titanium face next to me. I blinked, whoops, thought he was Sensei. "Yes. Maybe you should go to Sensei for help. I cannot remember very much of my past, but wasn't there some sort of elixir involved in..." Zane trailed off. Obviously, he didn't remember Lloyd's growth. "Lloyd growing up." I finished. Zane nodded. The titanium ninja sighed.

"I wish there was some way of getting my memories back. I cannot remember anything useful." Poor Zane. "Thank you Zane. You really helped me." Zane bowed his head and walked off. I looked over the edge and smiled. The small storm that had overtaken us was gone, and the sky was clear once again.

"Hey guys! I have something for you all to hear."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry again for the super short chapter. I think the next one will be longer. Thank you for all of the reviews in the last chapter! Thanks again for reading!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Tea of Remembrance? Never heard of it!

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"What Kai? Is something wrong?" I asked. Jay was still sulking in the corner after Kai had yelled at him. I actually felt bad for the blue ninja. Kai was smiling, so is assumed he felt better.

"No, nothing is wrong actually. Hey Lloyd, Cole, can you guys come with me?" I turned to the other guys. We shrugged. "Sure, but why shouldn't Jay come with us?" Cole asked. Kai glared at him. I snickered. Man, he hates Jay.

I stood up and went to the guy's bedroom, with Kai following me. "This is beyond your normal hatred for everyone. Why are you so mad at Jay? Normally, I don't think you have a very good reason to be mad at him." I braced myself, knowing that he could easily smack me. "Well, this time I had a good conversation, and I'm fine now. We are going to talk to Sensei." I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yep. And your coming with me." I rolled my eyes. "Remember to take a jacket big-shot." I obeyed and took my civilian clothes, as Cole liked to call them, to the bathroom.

When I changed, I saw Kai waiting outside. "Did you talk to him already?" He shook his head. "As I said, I was waiting for you." Wu was in his meditating room. "You boys needed my help with something?" He said, without opening his eyes. "Yeah, um Sensei, I was talking to Zane, and he said there might be a way to help us remember what Jay and Nya were talking about." The man in white opened his eyes. "You seek the Tea of Remembrance. I will take you to Mystake's shop tonight." Kai and I smiled. "Thanks Sensei."

It was almost supper time. Sensei waved Cole, Kai, and me away. Jay had already left for his thing with Nya. Kai had threatened us when we tried to talk about them. "I'll utterly destroy those two when they get back," he had growled. However, Zane was no where to be found. Misako said she would be waiting for us when we got back. "Come on boys!"

Sensei leapt off the Bounty and onto a nearby rooftop. The houses in Jamanikai Village were very small, so we could easily jump onto the ground. There was a fine layer of snow covering the road. "This way!" Wu called. We followed him through the backstreets.

"Hey! Look over there!" I heard a young girl's voice sound behind us. "Ghost!" She screamed. Cole groaned. "Please, I won't hurt..." He cut off when a tomato was thrown right through him. "Okay that's it! I don't like it when people throw vegetables at me!" The black ninja stomped off to go deal with the problem, the earth broken where his feet touched the ground.

A few minutes later, Cole appeared again. He was a mess. There was a touch of red on his hands where they had turned solid again. His hair was frizzled and there were a few ripped parts of his shirt. How did he even do that? "Ha ha! You got beaten up by a little girl!" I laughed. "Shut up!" he roared. "Let's just keep moving." I could see that Sensei was trying to stifle a laugh, but he said nothing else.

Sensei knocked on the door to a small hut. "Come in!" A small bell rang upon our entrance. "Ah, Wu, but you said you would not bother me." I leaned to Kai, avoiding the sulking Cole. "Bothering? She doesn't even have any customers, besides us, that is," I whispered. Kai nodded. We watched the two old people talk. Mystake led us to the back. "I have one bottle left." She handed us a tiny clear jar. Sensei handed her a small bag of coins. We left the lady in shock.

"Well, that was weird," I said. Sensei looked at me, band it rubbed me the wrong way. Never mind. "We need to figure out who should drink it, there is not enough for all of us." Kai and I looked at each other. "I don't think I should, I'd probably kill all of you while I was sleeping," Kai admitted. "I kinda don't want to see what happens," I said.

We both turned to Cole who was pacing in a circle and muttering something under his breath. "I guess Mr. Anger has to do it." Cole stopped. "What was that?" He backed up and met my eyes. I shrunk back, great. Sensei handed Cole the tiny bottle. "Take it. You must do it." Cole's eyes widened. "No no, I can't!" He bowed his head. "Yes Sensei."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ooh! Cole has to drink the Tea of Remembrance! What's gonna happen? Yeah, so basically, the next chapter is just going to be a recap of season 6. Thanks for reading!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Season 6, from Cole's P.O.V.

Cole's P.O.V.

"Yes Sensei."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew something bad was going to happen. I brought the clear bottle to my lips and drank it. I waited a few moments, my heart beating as fast as Jay's lightning.

Then, nothing. I looked around me, Sensei was gone, as was Kai. Lloyd was with me though. We were on an island. I looked down, and I was sewing something. Was that, seaweed? Suddenly, my mouth moved. "Lighten up water lily!" What?! My head screamed. I wasn't saying anything.

Then something else happened, I was spinning. Spinjitzu? No, this was something different. Airjitzu? No, then my feet wouldn't be on the ground. Then it stopped. Lloyd was still next to me, but, he was different. Lloyd! I tried to say something, but I was powerless. Your old! He looked kind of like Sensei Garmadon! I saw an ugly person next to me. He had a black ponytail-like thing. Dude, what happened to you. I couldn't hear what he said, but then we were lifted up into the air.

Spinning, then I was spinning again. "No," my mouth moved again. "I'm his best friend." I smiled at the thought. Maybe I did say something good for once, but who was I talking about?

Then I was in this strange house-thing. Everything was very fancy. I was with all of the ninja, even Kai and Jay. They were crowed around a small lantern. What was this place? I looked around to try and figure out where I was. There were a few huge TV's and even a statue of, hmm, who was that? He had smooth black hair and was holding a, then it hit me, that was Fritz Donagan! That one, uh, movie character that Jay and Lloyd loved? Was this Jay's?

Then I was thruster into a battle. Pirates! I looked up and saw them on a ship, in the sky? Sky Pirates? Then the world seemed to fast forward. I was standing inside the huge ship. I was with the weird pirate with a gun. Then he shot at me. I winced, then I realized that I was a ghost! We both gasped and I looked to my side. "You shot the Realm Crystal!" I said. Wait, how did they get their hands on the Realm Crystal?

I could feel the Tea running through my blood. One more scene, I thought. The spinning slowed to a halt. Everyone and everything was silent. What is this? The I heard Jay's voice. "I wish! I-I wish..." His voice cracked. Jay? Time sped up again. When it stopped, I was astonished. "You have to make your last wish, your the only one who can save us," I stared at the ground. "Not if that means losing you," I saw Jay holding Nya. No, this can't be true. "I didn't want to be a part of your boys club anyway," boy's club, hmm. Then Nya slumped over. She's dead. I saw the weird floaty man pick up a sword, but nobody seemed to care. One of our own was dead. I barely heard Jay's voice, "I wish that you had taken my hand, and no one ever found that teapot in the first place."

I gasped, internally of course. This was why no one could remember anything. Jay had wished to reverse it all so that it never happened.

Suddenly, my body jolted as I hit the ground. I was back on the Destiny's Bounty. I took a deep breath. Could I talk? Let's try. "Hello?" I smiled. "Yeah! I can talk again!" I heard the door swing open. "Your alive! I thought that Tea was going to knock you out for at least a day." I looked up and saw Kai hovering over me. "You were muttering in your 'sleep' though." I glanced over and saw Lloyd. "You have no idea what I've gone through. How long has it been?" Lloyd glanced at his wrist. "Err, at least two and a half hours." I shrugged. Not that long.

"Wait, are Jay and Nya back yet?" The green ninja's eyes closed shut, he was muttering, "Why did you ask that?!" Kai stood up and walked out. "Hm, apparently not." I turned back to Lloyd. "So, how was it?" he asked. "You have no idea what I've gone through." I stood up and held Lloyd's shoulders. "They were telling the truth." Lloyd shifted. "He's not gonna like it."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay everyone, Jay and Nya were telling the truth. I hope this doesn't change too much." Sensei, Misako, Kai, and Lloyd were sitting on my bed. "But what about my sister? I don't want her with Jay." Lloyd glared at him. "Why? You've been at this for days! Give it up already!" I was surprised. Lloyd was speaking up for Jay? And I was the one who saw what they did.

Kai turned to the others and sighed. "None of you understand. Jay, he already broke my sister's heart once, and I'm not going to allow him to do it again." I walked over to his side of the bed. "Kai," I said gently. "It's my fault." He blinked at me. "What do you mean? He dumped her!" I shook my head, "No, I fell for her." Kai stood up and I pushed him back down. "You see, there was this machine in Borg Industries, it was a perfect match machine. Nya told us that she tried it, and my face showed up. I thought it was a joke, but them she began to give me the dreamy eyes. Jay was infuriated. He tried everything he could to get her back, but when he realized that she was long gone, he gave up. When I looked into what they were talking about a few days ago, I realized that they were telling the truth. Jay had saved her life, and the rest of Ninjago for that matter. Jay has grown up Kai, and so should you. You see Kai, it's not Jay's fault, it's mine." I hung my head and left the room. How could I do this to everyone?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yes I know, it was a very boring chapter. Thank you all for reading. And please review! I love hearing from all of you!

You may be wondering, have I really forgotten about Zane?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-He can't be...

Nya's P.O.V.

Jay and I were having so much fun. I'm so happy we got back together. I'm such a horrible person for breaking up with him. We have both grown so much since we first started dating all those years ago. I've become more considerate and less selfish. And I know that Jay has become more mature and caring. We both used to be so rude to one another. I can't believe all of those events never happened. Of course, they will always exist in my memories and Jay's, but not in real life. However, I am happy to be alive once more. I never want to die again.

"Nya? Where do you want to go next?" Jay's voice shook me from my thoughts. We had already gone to a movie, but neither of us were hungry at the time. We only ordered a small bag of popcorn. Personally, I thought it was weird that Jay wasn't hungry. "Err... How about, hmm, the bowling alley!" I loved bowling. Of course, not many people knew that, meaning only Kai. "I'm awesome at bowling! Once my..." Jay stopped. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he cleared his throat. "Are you any good at it or do you just like it?" I smiled, knowing that indeed, Jay was growing up. "I'm actually okay at it," I said.

We walked, side by side, not hand in hand, down to the bowling alley. Neither of us were wearing anything nice, just some casual clothes. Jay had on a dark blue sweatshirt with a plain black shirt underneath and had black khaki's pants. I had a red, short-sleeved shirt on with my signature golden phoenix on the front. I also had long gray pants.

The inside of the bowling alley had neon lights everywhere. I thought it was kinda cool. The lanes themselves were black with white highlights where needed. "This is so cool!" I whispered to Jay. He nodded. "Isn't it?" I looked for a concession stand, because I love bowling alley food. I looked at the clock, 6:30. No wonder I was so hungry now.

I turned back to Jay, only to find that he was gone. "Jay?" I called. I looked over by the lanes, no Jay. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I got a pair of bowling shoes, but I didn't know what size." He shrugged and held up a pair. I smiled and ordered my shoes.

Once we had our shoes on, we began to bowl. Jay put me down as first. I held my ball up, and let go. Eight pins down. I pumped my fist. I turned to Jay and he was clapping. I picked up my ball from the ball return and stepped up to the lane again. "Second time, come on, get a spare," I muttered to myself. I let go of the ball once more. One pin. "Dang it," I shriveled up my nose and laughed. I pointed to Jay. "See if you can beat that!" Jay stood up and shook my hand. "I accept your challenge." He picked up his ball, lined himself up, and let go. I held my breath as the ball swerved and hit the first pin. "No!" I cried. Strike. We both sat down and laughed.

It was the fifth frame, and I was starving. I stood up and picked up my purse, rummaging for my wallet. "I'm going to go get food. Do you want something?" He shook his head. "Nya, I'm going to buy everything for you." I sat down with a plop and huffed. "Fine," I grumbled. "If you insist." He took out his wallet. "You actually remembered this time!" I exclaimed. I blinked in surprise at his head. "I did, wow!" I smiled. "Okay, I want a basket of chicken strips. I love those things." Jay stopped and turned around. "Wait! I just remembered something funny. So, a while ago I had this friend who couldn't digest sugar. I brought her to a bowling alley with a few of my other friends. I was really hungry, but I didn't want anything at that moment. I turned to this girl, and I saw that she was picking the breading off the chicken she was eating. I offered to help, and she said okay. After about a minute of us pulling, I realized that I was really really hungry now. I saw that she was going to throw the breading away, so I asked if I could have it. She gave me the basket. As you might expect, I pulled out the ketchup bottle and began to eat. My friends all asked if they could have some, and I said no. I pulled the chicken, so I get to eat it." Jay began to pant. "All in one breath, impressive," I said, laughing. He went over to go get the food.

Suddenly, my wristband began to beep. "Oh no," I breathed. I quickly ran outside, completely forgetting about my bowling shoes and the food, Jay on my heels. "Sorry!" I heard him say to the lady at the front desk. Whoops. I pressed the red jewel-like button and Kai's voice sounded. "Uh, Nya, are you busy?" I heard Jay take a sharp breath. "Not really," I said, glancing at the blue ninja. "Is this about Jay?" I asked cautiously. "Yes," he paused, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow my brother couldn't see, but I was silent, and let him continue. "I treated Jay horribly. I was a horrible brother and didn't listen to you." I did an inward gasp, my brother never apologized, never. "I should have actually considered your feelings. I hope Jay and you both will forgive me." The communication cut. "Wow..." I heard Jay whisper. I knew what he was thinking, how could Kai, the most cocky, self-prided person ask for forgiveness?

Then my wristband began to beep again. "Nya!" I jumped back at what sounded like Cole's yell. "Zane's gone!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yay! The actual story is going to begin! So yeah, short chapters, and the POV is probably not going to change for most of the rest of the story. Also, that story actually happened to me! The chicken was delicious. Just a side note, happy LATE Fourth of July to those in the US. Thanks again for reading, and please review!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Memories

Zane's P.O.V.

I knew that my friends would be wondering where I was. I won't tell them. I need to be alone for awhile. After hearing the news that my father truly did make a replacement me, I was shocked. But I am over that now, and I need to find Echo Zane. I do not remember where my father's house is, if he had one. Did I have a mother?

I shook my head, that is not important right now. Right now, I need to find my father's house. "Now, where did Jay say it was at?" Through my eyes, I could see my beautiful Pixal standing in the upper right-hand corner. I saw Pixal shake her head. "Don't you remember?" she coaxed. "No," I said sadly. "Your father was on a prison island for many years." I stopped running. "Prison? Was my father a fugitive?" Pixal gave me a sympathetic look. "No, the Skulkin held him there." What were the Skulkin? "How do you know all of this?" I asked her. "Nya told me, she took my hard drive out and talked to me about everything that I had missed." My memory was worse than I thought.

I changed my course, to the east coast. "I need a boat," I told Pixal. "Calculating cost of small boat, hmm, approximately $100." I moved to my left to avoid hitting a tree. "$100? I do not believe we have enough money. Is there anything cheaper?" Pixal blinked. "Do you remember how we got across the ocean in Jay and Nya's quest? Jay owns a boat." I smiled. "Thank you Pixal."

We got to the dock around 5:00. I had to get to my father's house. I didn't know why, I just had to. "Hello there Mr. Ninja. Can I help you?" I turned around and saw a young girl with blond hair. She was wearing a light green shirt with purple pants. "Yes, is there a boat for," I paused, and Pixal filled me in. "Cliff Gordon," she said. "Cliff Gordon?" I asked. The girl nodded and beckoned me to follow her. The girl stopped at a huge white boat. "Wow," Pixal whispered.

I was about to step on board when I heard a yell. "Hey! What are you doing?" A woman came out of a small house who looked to be the little girl's mother. "You can't just let strangers out onto at that boat. It's Cliff Gordon's!" She exclaimed. "I am sorry to bother you, but one of my friends just found out that his father was Cliff Gordon." Both the mother and daughter were in shock. "O-Okay, go ahead." The mother gestured to the boat. "Have a safe trip," she said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sky's were a light blue throughout the day. I was thankful for the clear weather. Pixal and I searched for hours, but to no avail. I hung my head, I could still feel my gears locking up, similar to exhaustion in humans. "It's okay Zane, we will find your island." Suddenly, I heard Pixal gasp. "What happened? Is something wrong?" She turned back to her computer. "No," she said. "We're here."

I looked up. A tall lighthouse loomed ahead. I was filled with seagulls both inside and out. There were white splats on the roof that I assumed was... "Zane, do you ever remember coming here?" I shook my head. I didn't recognize the building at all.

The wooden door creaked open. I seemed to have not been oiled in quite some time. "Pixal, when was the last time I was here?"

"Approximately four years ago."

"And I don't remember a thing that happened before Chen's Island."

"That is true Zane, but that doesn't mean you can't make new memories."

"But I am not the same, I no longer have emotions."

"That is okay Zane, I didn't have emotion until I shared your power source."

Pixal blinked. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "Your power source! If we can find it, maybe we can get your feelings back." I felt a surge of power. Pixal paused, "energy levels are rising. As are your elemental reactors, Zane, what is happening?" I only smiled. "Let's go get settled down." Pixal shrugged and continued her work.

I found a small wooden bench and started to close my eyes. "At least I can sleep," I told Pixal. "Yes, it's an amazing feeling, is it not?" Now that Pixal was in my head, she could have a rest and sleep too. I felt my eyes power down and calm blackness took over me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yay! I get to do Zane's P.O.V. Finally, I've always wanted to try and get Zane's emotion, or lack of any, down on paper, or I guess, digital paper. On to the next chapter!

¡SORRY EVERYONE! I accidentally reposted chapter 3. Sorry again!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Hello?

Zane's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning re-energized. I was ready for the day. Since I didn't really need food, I could get right to work. I turned around and looked out the window across the vast ocean. I need to find Echo Zane.

I heard a beep sound behind me. "What was that?" I asked. "I see nothing, oh wait, it's that!" A red triangle began to beep on its location. "Thank you Pixal."

I made my way over to a small robot with a cone-shaped head. "What are you?" I asked it. It only bleeped twice in response. Then it slid down the staircase. "Where are you taking me?" It stopped by a wall and bounced as high as it's little springs could take it. I took note of a small lever sticking out of the wall.

When I pulled the lever, part of the wall collapsed into the earth below. A few gears flew out and nearly hit me in the face. The tiny robot zoomed inside. I tilted my head, where was it going? It came back 15.7 seconds later with another robot with the same stature as me. "Zane!" Pixal exclaimed, "You've mulitiplied!"

I looked the other robot up and down. This, Echo Zane, had the orange-ish tint of rust to his whole body. "Hello," he said. "I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." He threw a small punch, but ended up falling down in the process. "Hello Echo Zane, I am also Zane, Titanium Zane," I said. Echo Zane bowed. "I am in your service, father told me that I was indebted to you. I am your servant, an assistant." Pixal shrugged. "You are loved Zane," I raised an eyebrow. "Loved?" Now that was a word I hadn't heard in a while, I hardly knew the meaning now. Suddenly, Echo Zane's arm fell off. "Hmm... Zane, we should probably fix him up before we interview him."

I led my new friend up the stairs. After about 15 minutes of fixing Echo Zane up, I decided something else. I would give him a makeover. "Okay Echo Zane, what color do you want your new skin to be?" I asked. "Skin? I do not have skin. I only have an outer coating of metal." Pixal shook her head. "He talks like I used to when I was younger. Now I can actually feel emotion." She spun around. "It's the most amazing feeling in the world." My smiled faded. "But I can't feel emotion anymore."

"Silver, like yours." Echo Zane's voice interrupted my thoughts. Pixal told me to study his expression. "Even though he thinks he can't feel emotion, he shows it through his actions. Zane, he admires you. You need to use that. He would do anything for you, even though you just met him." I grabbed a hammer and used the back to pull off Echo Zane's faceplate. After a few minutes, I managed to find a plate of metal big enough to cover my twin's face. I carved out some eye sockets, then a cut off the bottom part. I used the bottom part to make a hinge for his mouth.

"Complete," I said, standing back and admiring my work. Echo Zane now had silver skin and bright blue eyes. He looked a lot like me, but I had changed his chest. His power source wasn't showing anymore, and his inner workings were hidden. I had changed his hair so that it looked more like our father's. I had given him some new clothing. He had a pale orange tee-shirt with a black gear in the middle. He also had black pants now with white sides. "Looks good. Great job Zane!" Pixal praised. "You helped too, Pixal. Now, for the questioning."

I invited Echo Zane to sit down with me and play checkers. Of course, I had to explain the rules first. Once we got started with the game itself, I began the inquiry. "Echo Zane, what has father told you about me?" My twin didn't even lift his head. "Oh, very much, he loved you so much. He would talk nonstop about your heroics and how you saved this world. Even I am impressed. He loved that your element was ice, it was why he had chosen to live in the Birchwood Forest. As I stated earlier, father told me that I was indebted to you." Birchwood Forest? Father, no, I doesn't seem right to call him that, Dr. Julien lived there? "I've never saved the world," I whispered in a voice so low, only Pixal could hear me. "Yes, you have. You have to remember. You sacrificed yourself for your friends."

My abdomen lurched. My father, my friends, my sacrifice. "Zane, your going at this again. What is causing all of these reactions?" Pixal screamed to herself, her arms frantically waving on her private screen. I turned to glance at my blueprints spread out on the table next to us and then to my brother. "I need to find put what powered me. I need to go on a quest," I blurted out. "A quest of self-discovery." Echo Zane titled his head. "You are correct, but you cannot go alone," my friend said.

Who would I take? I wanted to take the ninja team, but Pixal said no. This was something I needed to do alone. Something clicked inside of me, Borg, Cyrus Borg. "Pixal!" I said. "We need to find Cyrus Borg! If I have to do this alone, that means you cannot come with me." Pixal gasped. "B-But Zane, you and I promised that we would always be a part of one another," she stuttered. "Yes, but this is a quest of self-discovery. Besides, I have a plan. We are going back to Ninjago and we are going to get both of our true physical forms back."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ooh! A quest! I can't just say that with any character, because it wouldn't make sense, but Zane, he's a whole other story. Well, please review and thanks for reading!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Don't leave me all alone!

Jay's P.O.V.

I sat down heavily on my chair next to my desk, sighing. "Zane, buddy, we miss you." The last time Zane had gone missing, it had torn the team apart. We couldn't afford to do the same now. My head was empty for the first time in a long, long time. I pounded my head on the desk. "Come on, if I were Zane, where would I be?" Nothing.

I heard a pounding at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled weakly. The door creaked open at my voice, and Nya poked her head around the corner. "Come on in," I muttered. It had been three whole days since our last "date," if you wanted to call it that. "Hey Jay, you've been pretty quiet lately." I turned my head to meet her eyes as she pulled up an extra chair. "I know, but I can't stop thinking about Zane."

"None of us can, you know."

"Yes, and I understand, it's just that I, uh, we have been such good friends. I don't know what would cause him to leave."

"You know what? I'm going to call together the team and ask them to throw out any ideas they might have."

"Nya your a genius!"

My girlfriend smiled and that made me inclined to do the same. "Well, I better do that now before someone gets hungry." I waved her goodbye and she stepped out. "And that's how you make Jay feel all happy again!" I said to myself.

"BOYS!" I heard Nya yell. "COME IN THE CONTROL ROOM! NOW!" I shook my head thoughtfully. She could be so hilarious sometimes. "NO BUTS!" I laughed and walked out to the control room. When I came in, Nya had her hands on her hips and was fighting with Lloyd. His hair was only partially combed and he still had his pajamas on. "Don't you dare say that Mr. I'm-all-great-and-powerful," Nya said, trying to stand on her tip-toes to make herself look taller. "I'm still technically older than you!" Lloyd made a grunt, as Nya's arm was wrapped around his neck. I heard Cole chuckle from behind me. "What's going on here?" he asked. I shrugged. "I dunno, but it sure is funny." We laughed some more.

The door slammed shut, Nya and Lloyd released one another. "We heard the message, what is the meeting about?" Misako and Wu stepped into the room. "Now everyone, sit." Sensei gestured to the chairs in the room. "And please, shut up." We all snuck a glance at one another and bowed. "Yes Sensei."

Nya and I stood at the end of the table. "So, we have a plan on how to find Zane." I elbowed Nya in the side. "And it was her idea." I saw her blush, and that made me happy. I was glad that I was able to poke fun at her again. "Yeah, anyway, so does anyone have any ideas on why Zane may have left?" Lloyd shifted in his seat and Cole twiddled with his hands. Kai cleared his throat. "Umm, so you all know that I was very angry with Jay a few days ago," I felt a tiny bubble of anger build up in my stomach, but I popped it. He wasn't angry anymore. "Well, Zane was really sad because he didn't remember very much of his past." We all glanced at one another, what did that have to do with anything? "He seemed kinda depressed after that." Kai sat down, then Cole stood up. "Does it have anything to do with the events that Nya and Jay and I remember?" I shook my head. "No, I already talked to him about it. And he was fine with it. Hey wait, how do you know what happened?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear about the Tea of Remembrance?" I shook my head. "I have not heard about said Tea," I said. Nya and I listened intently to Cole's explanation of what it's like to be under the influence of not very tasty tea. At the end, Nya nodded. "Yep, that's exactly what happened. And I died, the end." I opened my mouth to speak, but Wu stopped me. "Back to the point, we must bring Zane home." Murmurs of agreement came from the ninja. Lloyd raised his hand. "Umm... As Kai said, he was sad that he couldn't remember much of his past. I would devastated. Maybe he went somewhere to get his memories back?" I thrummed my hand on the table. Come on think! I tried to think of everything that might relate to...

"I got it! Zane must have gone back to his father's lighthouse!" I looked to my side and Nya was smiling. "He might have found his blueprints!"

"And I can go with you."

Kai stood up. "You can't go, not now. Please Nya," he begged. I turned to Sensei. "Who do you think should go Sensei?" The older man stroked his beard. "Jay, you must go," the others started yelling. "Why not us Sensei?" Lloyd asked. "Because, he was just there a few days ago. Besides, he is the one who must help Zane. I foresaw it in my spirit smoke. Now come on." He turned and left the room with Misako. I turned to Nya and saw the pleading in her eyes. "Please, I want to go with you." I sighed. "I can't let anything more happen to you." She took my hand, knowing that she had to give up this fight. "Fine, then come home safe. I don't want to live the rest of my life trapped with these guys," she gestured to the others. I planted a small kiss on her cheek, making us both blush. "I'll come home soon. Goodbye everyone."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 8 complete! Thanks for reading everyone!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-A helping hand

Zane's P.O.V.

We were back on land. Cliff Gordon's boat was safely docked, and Pixal, Echo Zane, and I were talking to the mother and daughter.

"Thank you again for letting us use that boat. Is there anything we can do for you?" I asked the two. "Not really," the mother said. "Ooh! Can you get me a toy?" The mother scolded her child. I put a hand on the child's shoulder. "What can I get you?" The girl brightened. "Can I have a Kai doll?" I could hear Pixal sighing. "If the girl wants a Kai doll, I'll get her a Kai doll."

I led the girl down the street toward a small shop. I knew that this place had Kai dolls, mostly because Kai would not stop talking about them. "Get your Kai dolls here!" I head a man yell from the street corner. "There Zane," Pixal said, using the red triangles to point to the man's stand.

After I bought a Kai doll, I returned the girl to her mother. I went back to where Steep Wisdom used to be. Of course, we had sold it to Cyrus for vehicles, and he loved it. Steep Wisdom was on a plateau, so it was flat, but elevated. It was the perfect place to test out new vehicles. I created my power dragon and hopped on it, pulling Echo Zane with me.

I knocked on the door to the former tea shop. "Borg?" The door opened soon after. "Zane! Hello there, what a nice surprise. Come in, come in." Cyrus invited me to sit down with him and talk. "Where are your friends? Or did you come alone?" He stopped, "And who is this?" Echo Zane came out from behind me. "This is Echo Zane, Jay named him. And I am not alone, but the ninja are not here. Can I borrow a computer?" Cyrus stood up and plugged in a computer next to me. Pixal gasped. "Zane don't!" I cut her off as I pulled her hard drive out. I plugged it in on the side of the computer, and her face showed up on screen. Borg nearly screamed. "P-Pixal! Your alive!"

"That is what I came for. I need to go on a quest, by myself. Is there any way your can rebuild her?" Borg nodded. "I've already been working on it, and I can make her more real than ever!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I continued down the street and pulled my blueprints out of my pockets. Pixal didn't know that I had them. I was going to rebuild myself, my own way. My head felt empty without my fellow robot friend, but at least I had Echo Zane with me.

"Echo Zane, would you like to help me find parts?" He pointed down the street, an appliance store. "Thank you," I said. "Your gratitude is not necessary."

"Do you remember what I used to fix you?" I asked the silver robot. "Yes, how about we make a list and split it in two?" I would find all of the outer parts, and Echo Zane, the inner. My breath hitched. I was going to rebuild myself, get my memories back. I needed to do this, for myself, and for my friends. But I have just one issue, what powered me?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I can't possibly be the only one who REALLY wants Zane's old body back, right? I liked him how he used to be. He was kinder. So I decided, I'm going to write a fanfiction on how he gets his old body back! Also, I'm sorry for these really short chapters. They look soooo long on my iPod. Anyway, please review! And thanks for reading!

Hey, umm, I forgot to ask last chapter (or whatever) how do you guys like Echo Zane's look? I know I probably shouldn't have changed it, but is it any good? Should he have a different shirt? Should he have normal yellow skin? Or do you like the change? Please review and tell me!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Lost

Jay's P.O.V.

I went down to the dock, with only one thing on my mind. Nya. I hoped everything would be fine. I didn't want to go alone, I've been singled out way too much lately. "She'll be safe Jay, you've done this a hundred times," I muttered to myself. I went up to a small building. A girl looking to be about the age of eight came out. "Hi Mr. Ninja. Your friend was just here!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes were distant, and I noticed that she had a Kai doll in her hand. "Where did you get that?" I asked, bending down. She held out her doll. "The robot ninja came by and bought it for me." Zane! I thought. "Can you tell me where he went?"

The girl nodded and pulled me toward her mother. "Hi there blue ninja. What's going on?" The mother acknowledged me with a wave. I waved back shyly. "Hello, can you help me find my friend?" I asked. "You mean the robot one?" Nindroid, I corrected internally. "Yes," the woman murmured something to her daughter. The girl nodded and took my hand. She led me to a small village. "Thank you little girl," I said, smiling. She turned and ran off.

I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye. Zane! I peeked my head around a corner. "Zane? Are you back here?" I saw a metallic fist being raised. "Woah woah! What's wrong?" I asked, raising my arms. "Don't look behind you." I heard the voice from the shadow's say. I was wearing my casual clothes, so they didn't know I was a ninja. Another joined the party, "Yeah. Unless you wanted to a triple beating." I raised an unseen eyebrow. "Oh no! Triple threat?" I felt a knife being held close to my neck. Okay, maybe that made me a little nervous, but not much. I felt a hand reach for my pocket. "No touchie!" I said, with a hint of laughter. "What do you mean, 'no touchie?' I can do whatever I want to."

"No you can't." I retaliated. I pushed myself free, much to my attackers' surprise. I swung my fist as it connect with one of their faces. Slowly, I brought them out into the sunlight. Now I could see their faces. One had long blond hair and another had long brown hair. In the back, I could see a huge burly man with short brown hair. I smirked. This'll be an easy fight, I said to myself. Suddenly, the men looked past me. I was confused for a second, until I turned around.

My eyes met with a metallic blue. "Echo Zane?" I said, stunned. I looked to the person next to him, a near twin, and saw my dear friend Zane. "Zane!" I called, hugging him. "Your alive!" He straightened. "Jay, look out." I ducked and he swung over me. "Your reunion's over!" the burly man shouted. "End this quickly? Or stay and say we trained?" I asked Zane, laughing. "How about we just end this quickly." I nodded and started to spin. "Ninja-Go!" I yelled. My Spinjitzu tornado encased me.

A few seconds later, I heard a cry. "Surrender!" I stopped and gave Zane and Echo Zane high-fives. "So what was that about?" I shrugged. "It was a person who steals stuff from others." Echo Zane looked confused. "Why would one steal from others to get what they want?"

I laughed. "It's how they were taught. Or maybe, it was because someone hurt them." Echo Zane opened his mouth again, but I silenced him with a hand. I turned to Zane. "Why did you run away?" Zane shied away from me. "Because, I was afraid." I blinked. "Afraid? I thought you couldn't feel anything since you got your knew body." Zane nodded, along with his brother. "Yes, but, have you ever had that feeling? The feeling that you need something, more than you ever needed anything. I need a new body." It dawned on me. He needed something, just like I needed a motivation, a new invention, or even Nya... "Yes Zane, I've felt that too. I don't know if the other ninja have, but I know that I have. I needed Nya more than anything else in the world. I needed to be loved." Zane expression began to brighten up. "I need a new body, a new form, I have already entered the next stage in life, and this is the transition."

"Will you help me Jay?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ooh! So climatic! What's gonna happen? Is this the end of Zane's quest?

Nah, not really. You know what's going to happen. Or do you?

Is this chapter interesting? No. Will I be asking the same questions? Yes. Do you like Echo Zane's new look? Should I make the chapters longer? Should I even continue this? Any other questions that you guys might have I'll try to answer.

Thanks for reading and please review!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Alone

Zane's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the edge of the dock, by myself, looking at the sunset. I couldn't say it was beautiful, I couldn't even say it was actually setting. The sun doesn't "set" it just falls below the horizon.

I saw the blue ninja hop off the dock onto his power dragon. He had rejected my idea. Jay's watch communicator had gone off in an alarm when we were talking. It was Nya. She asked him to come back to the Bounty because she needed help with something. "So, when your done helping Nya, will you come with me?" I had asked. He shook his head and started to sob. "What's wrong Jay?"

"I-I can't Zane. I can't do it," he cried through his hands. "I can't do anything. I don't know what to do. I can't go with you now, I have to stay with Nya. She is my whole life right now especially after what just took place." Why was he crying then? This wasn't something to cry about.

"It's okay Jay. You don't have to come, it was just an offer. And please, don't cry over it." I patted his back. He sniffled. "Thanks Zane. Now please excuse me, I have to go find a..." I held out a tissue. "Thanks." His puffy eyes squeezed shut as he let out a sneeze. He ran off to the nearest bathroom.

I shook my head. My poor, empty head. I wanted Pixal back so badly. I needed someone to talk to. And it clicked. "That's why he wanted Nya..." I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't feel anything but emptiness and loss. I wanted to feel this "live" that the others had been talking about, but it just wasn't there.

"Echo Zane!" I called to my brother, who was buying something, ice cream. I stopped next to him. "Jay enjoys ice cream from time to time," I said, nodding to the white scoop of milk, ice, cream, and chocolate bits on a cone made of a dried waffle. "Yeah," Echo Zane's voice was muffled as he took a bite out of his dessert. "He told me to get it."

My silver brother had a huge smile on his face, but all I noticed was a small bit of chocolate hanging off the side of his jaw. I raised a hand and wiped it off for him. The younger man ducked away from me. I tilted my head, what was wrong? "Your not my mom," he said, his amber eyes ablaze with rebellion. I turned around to stare at the sun that was shining out its last rays of light for the day. Something moved on the corner of my gaze. I studied it for a moment, it was a mom wiping away a crumb off of her son's face. "Stop it mom!"

I hung my head. I didn't understand this world. I could almost hear Pixal's voice saying, "Zane, you need this. Go on your quest."

"Your right Pixal. Excuse me," I called over the woman from earlier. "Can I borrow that boat one last time?" The lady tossed me the keys and smiled. "There is no need to ask now."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once I got back to my father's prison island, I got back to work; I would not stop for anything. I had to rebuild myself using only what my father would have had, spare parts.

I worked for three straight days, and there was no rest. Echo Zane tried to help me, but he was getting restless. Because he had now seen the outside world, he wanted to go back. My young brother left the island on day four. The next two days, I then stood back and saw my body being out back together. I now had the legs done.

One month went by, and I hadn't even stopped to sleep. I didn't need sleep. But I did need something else, my poor Pixal. I often wondered how she was doing, along with Echo Zane and the other ninja. Now that they knew where I was, they shouldn't have still been worried.

Finally, I could really see it. My body based off of my father's instructions. I gulped, would that really help me get my memories back? But honestly, I wasn't sure. Nindroids were smart, but we didn't know everything.

I shook my head. All I needed was skin. I reached for a yellow plate. It was the same color as everyone else's skin. I needed yellow, not silver. Silver reflected the sun, and I often got a little cold, my gears sometimes froze up in 30° weather. (Sorry, 30° Fahrenheit. That's -1.1° Celsius.) I grabbed the hammer sitting on the table next to me and glanced back at my blueprints. The jaw would be the hardest part. How do you get metal to move without a hinge? Then I realized something, I hadn't talked to anyone since Echo Zane left. I opened my mouth, would I still be able to talk. I forced the air past my vocal engine. Nothing. I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

The oil can on the same table as the hammer suddenly became the best thing I could ask for. I had never done this before. The tip of the oil can reached down my throat, and I pulled the trigger. I took it out and tried again. "Oh thank goodness!" I said joyfully.

Now to continue my work...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I know, weird chapter. But poor Zane, all alone. What have the others been doing all this time? It's been over five weeks since the others last saw him? Are they even alive? What about Pixal? All will be revealed! In the meantime, please review!

Also, I will not be changing Pixal's original design. That would take too long and I'm really lazy. If you want me to, tell me and I'll think about it. Sadly, I also just realized that Echo Zane's eyes were amber... Uhh... Sorry about that one chapter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Returning

Nya's P.O.V.

"Dinner time!" I yelled. Jay was the first to come running up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thanks!" He grabbed a bowl and scooped some of the soup into his bowl. I watched, snickering as he wolfed down the entire thing by the time Lloyd came around. Cole and Kai sat down next to each other, with Lloyd, Misako, and Wu on their left.

We had finally adjusted to life without Zane once again. We weren't all as happy as we could have been, but at least we were together. Last time... The words rang through my head. Last time was a bit different, last time, I had broken Jay's heart. I mentally face palmed. I should never had listened to that stupid machine. I realized that I still hadn't given Jay my apology.

I shook my head. No time to think about the past now. But you have to apologize. "Nya, come here and sit down." I heard Jay's voice. I turned to him, surprised to find that I had a bowl of my own on the table, along with a spoon. Jay smiled. "Thanks."

About half-way through a laughter filled dinner, we heard a knock. "I'll get it," Lloyd stood up. He walked over to the front of the ship. I heard a very loud gasp. The rest of the ninja and I ran over to him.

"P-P-Pixal?!" I stuttered. "M-My friend! Your alive!" I hugged the girl machine as hard as I could. "Nya!" she cried. I felt the rest of the ninja crowd around Pixal and I. "Wow, I can't believe this is happening," I stuttered. "I can't either," Pixal stepped back as Cyrus Borg came out from behind her. "He did it, and I couldn't ask for anything better." Pixal's green eyes were shining.

There was an awkward silence. Pixal glanced over my shoulder. "But where is Zane?" She stopped. "He's not back yet? This is not good!" We could see that she was starting to panic. "Why?" Cole asked. "Because his gears will freeze if he's not warm enough! And it's almost winter!"

"He's never had issues before..." I said. "That's because I helped him!" Pixal pointed to herself, exasperated. I nodded. "We need to find him. The days are getting shorter and colder." Jay nodded. We all lined up on the edge of the ship, but Sensei stopped us. "You cannot leave now, it is almost 8:30. It will be too dark to see anything."

"Yes Sensei," we bowed our heads and went back to our rooms. My head was full of ideas on where Zane could be. Jay had said that he was still on the main land when he found him. Speaking of Jay, he had gotten to sleep in my room on Friday's, but today was a Thursday. Maybe tomorrow.

"Hey Pixal," I turned to the silver girl. "Where are you going to sleep tonight? I'm not going to let you sleep outside." We both turned to Sensei and Misako and I gave them a questioning look.

"Pixal, you can sleep in Nya's room tonight. Tomorrow, Miskao and I will go to town to buy you a new bed. Borg, you can sleep in the extra bedroom." I nodded. The extra bedroom had a bed that used to be Sensei Garmadon's.

We each went our separate ways and I waited for dawn to arrive.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wake up sleepy heads!" I heard a happy voice in the doorway. When my eyes flashed open, they were met by the one and only Jay. "Hi Jay," I said shyly. I looked around the room to make sure no one else was in the room. Pixal was gone. I yawned and sat up. "What time is it?" Jay smiled. "It's almost 9."

"Really? You guys must have already eaten breakfast then." Jay nodded. I had stayed up pretty late last night talking to Pixal. I asked her how it felt to be physical again and even went so far as to ask if she still liked Zane, it's a girl thing. "Of course," Pixal and Jay had both said the same thing. Pixal still liked Zane, and it was almost time to start making lunch.

I quickly got dressed and left my room. Suddenly, I stopped. I heard something behind me. Footsteps. I listened more closely, they were loud. This was robot. I turned around slowly, what would I find? My heart pounded, but I saw nothing. "Come out," I tried to muster up a firm voice, but I was afraid. I had nightmares a lot.

"Is this the Destiny's Bounty?" I heard a a voice ask. Wait, that sounded like... "Echo Zane!" I said, excited. I ran up and hugged the metal man. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Nya," I said, "and yes, you are on the Destiny's Bounty. You look, different." I stood back and looked over him. "Hmm... A good different. Hey, do you know anything about Zane?" He shook his head sadly. "I know that he is trying to rebuild himself, but I left him. And he's still on the island."

I took Echo Zane's arm and dragged him to the control room. "Your telling me, Zane's out on that island alone?" The man had a confused look cross his face. "Yes, we may need to get to him quickly." I glanced at my clock, 9:30. We can make it.

"Hey guys! Echo Zane's here!" I yelled to the boys on the training deck. I could see Jay's face lighting up as I spoke. Pixal was leaning over the edge, but she soon followed.

"He's convinced he's going to transfer his memories to his new body. How's that going to happen?" Echo Zane asked once the whole gang came inside. "He's still going to need a power source as well." Cole tapped his chin. "How does he expect to do all that by himself?"

"We'll have to ask as soon as we get to him. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Pixal stopped us. "What happens when we get him?"

"She's got a point, when we find him, what do we do with him?"

"What if we took a part of Echo Zane's power source and..."

"No no, we aren't going to take apart our friends Pixal."

"We would just need half of it to study and..."

"No Pixal. That would be mean. And rude for that matter.

"It's fine Jay. She can do whatever she needs to to get her Zane back."

"And your okay with it? I can't allow it.'

"It's not yours to allow."

"I guess your right." Jay hung his head. "We should get going now." I pointed to the clock on the wall, 9:45.

A flash of light and a growl of a dragon, we were off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So a guest reviewer gave me a review (duh :P) on the last chapter, I might add Flintlocke and Doubloon in the story. I might have an idea on how to do it. The only problem would be that they were in separate realms and I don't want to make anything non-canon such as a realm that doesn't really exist.

Also, from this chapter out, I will separate the story in two. One of them will have my OC Kyla, and this one will continue in a different way without my OC. Thank you all so much for supporting me! Please tell me your thoughts!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
